


Drunk

by jxpit



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Crack?, Drunken Shenanigans, Funny, M/M, Post-Wedding, Stupidity, Wedding, drunk, western style wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxpit/pseuds/jxpit
Summary: Hashirama had no idea where he had went, scanning the crowd for the bird's nest Uchiha was proving rather difficult. There was a feeling that the Senju might not find the man sober, fearing that he would have to care for an intoxicated Madara.





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> screams forever ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
>  its horrid but oh well
> 
> ====  
> I have a ko-fi, if you would like to support me send me a dm and I'll happily take your commission!  
> The link is: ko-fi.com/jxpitr

There was no sign of the younger man, despite fully knowing that Madara had that usual bird's nest that was adorned on top of his head, and the search was proving to be quite difficult. Hashirama searched far and wide for his newly wedded husband, his arms firmly crossed against his chest as his did so out of sheer frustration. With swift movement, the man strode towards the main exit of the wedding, peeking his head out the doorway to see if he could see his beloved anywhere. No sight of the Uchiha. He could not hear the rich tone of his voice, nerves beginning to become frazzled as panic washed over his being. Hashirama shook his head, attempting to clear any negative thoughts from his head. It was their wedding day, negativity was no use! He must remain positive! Cheerful. Happy. Content. It was their big day, and it was honestly pathetic to worry continuously. There was a moment where the newly wed felt rather silly, giving a small chuckle about his own childish behavior. Of course Madara would show up soon, there was no reason to be this worried! With that, he decided to make his way towards the bar, perhaps a drink would calm his jitters.

Or even a talk with his younger brother. Yeah! That would work as well! Having a heartfelt conversation with Tobirama always calmed his nervous soul, easing his mind into contentedness no matter how the situation was unfolding. There was always comfort in his sibling despite their differences, and Hashirama was forever grateful.

With a pep in his step, Hashirama bounded towards the bar with a giddy smile upon his brightened face. He was quick to notice that his brother, who was nursing a glass of what the older brother could assume was liquor, was idly chatting with someone once he came closer towards the bar. His smile faltered a bit, but only regained its blinding strength once he noticed who Tobirama was speaking to. Never would the elder brother let down how easy it was to let go of such putrid, pathetically small hatred of the Uchiha family. There was no reason to despise them for being different to their own. Being apart of a wedding between Uchiha and Senju was not the only progression, but as well as falling for his own Uchiha. In secrecy that is, as the younger brother's ego was far too large to allow himself to show that there was remotely any interest.

Besides, the younger sibling forced Hashirama to promise not to open his mouth to anyone about his and Izuna's hidden relationship to anyone. Including the other family. Conflicts was something that was something to be a voided greatly.

After taking his spot next to the silver headed man, the groom leaned forward with his elbow resting on the counter top. Cheeks were sandwiched between his hands with a rather uncomfortable sigh, dark eyes glancing towards the couple to the right of him. He chalked up a smile as he noticed his brother’s gaze match his, leaning back in the wooden bar stool as his hand now clasped against his sibling's shoulder. The smell of alcohol was prevalent on his warm breath, head lulling to the side with clear intoxication. The smell was rather pungent, squashing curiosity down quickly as Hashirama patted Tobirama's back gently. Liquor might be quicker, and definitely a personality changer, but maybe too intoxicated was not the best idea.  
  
The elder let out a huff as the other leaned against his body, facing his company, beginning to touch and pull at cheeks childishly. At this moment, perhaps it was not the best idea to "Hey Hashi..." came the slurred words, ungracefully spewing out, "How are ya? Oh tha's good... Good. I am wonderful!" Tobirama sat up, teetering a bit as he giggled. He leaned forward, eyes closed and a quirky smile upon his lips, clearly no longer valuable.  
  
Or honestly on this planet it seemed, the poor man was way past drunk and it became honestly far too obvious that the other wanted to drink away his reluctant shyness. On the other hand, Izuna seemed alert, or drank far less than his sibling. Perhaps he would have an idea where his husband had wandered off to. With that, Hashirama leaned towards the Uchiha, frowning a bit as Tobirama lazily laid against his chest just to play with his cheeks. But decided against moving him. No point in being rude. Thin eyebrows furrowed together as he heard a faint chuckle coming from Izuna, cocking his head to the side.  
  
"I am assuming you wish to find my brother." he started, standing. His footsteps were klutzy, movement strange as he clutched onto the back of the chair. The younger laughed, covering his mouth to muffle the awkward noise, "Hell... I am sorry, had a bit to drink. Well." he paused to straighten himself out. "Last I saw him, Madara was out on the balcony, but who knows where he has been..."  
  
Hashirama's eyes closed briefly, regaining himself a bit. "I assumed that you would know, I am sorry to bother you two," his cheek puffed out a bit at the sorrowful words, "I can he-" he paused as he watched the doors slam opened, a dreadfully awkward silence washing over the room. His hair was wild, sticking up in a knotted mess, lowering his leg with a cackle. Dress shirt was opened enough to show the majority of his chest, just a few buttons towards the bottom of the clothing. His tuxedo jacket was long gone, and tie was loosened with collar popped. A drink was sloshing around in his hand, cheeks blaring red and a toothy smile plastered on his face.  
  
Neither Izuna nor Hashirama could tell which brother was more intoxicated at this point. But considering that the elder Uchiha was now dancing around, swinging his tie in the air as he wandered sloppily towards the bar came to the consensus that perhaps Madara had too much fun. No way was anyone going to allow Madara to continue to drink any more alcoholic beverages. The good thing was that Hashirama now was able to see his husband. The conflicting issue now was the horrible drunken mess that was his partner.   
  
A horrible, messy, klutzy mess. The elder frowned as Madara spilled whatever drink was left in the glass, causing a horrific whine to come from deep from the drunken man's throat. Hashirama looked towards Izuna, looking for some sort of help. Guidance. Anything. Any sort of luck that he knew that he was going to be needing to gather. Not only was Madara an incredibly obnoxious when he was drunk, steps stuttering. Sloshing about like a tiny boat in choppy waves. But that seemed to be the only desirable part about the entire drunken ride. The worst part was actually trying to goad the other to areas that clearly he did not want to go. Stubborn just like his sober self, but probably much worse. Only can he imagine how much would he whine the next day when the hungover set it. That was for when that happened, however, as for now was to make a quick escape back to the room. Thankfully, if needed, there was willing help if things got too hectic to handle.  
  
A glimmer of hope washed over Hashirama's face as he thought that maybe it would not be as hard as he first thought. The younger was much calmer once coming towards him, snuggling up with a jovial laugh that rumbled through his chest. Quickly, he managed to grab the younger by both arms, waddling around so that they were both facing the exit. "If I have an issue," the Senju started, peering at Izuna.  
  
He began to waddle stiffly towards the exit, speaking loudly towards the younger Uchiha sibling, "I'll call. But I do not think I will. Anyhow, I am sorry. Do take care of my brother, he is rather reckless when inebriated. I do not mean to abandon you, Izuna. Please take care." He did not bother with the reply, not that he did not care. He did immensely. But now was not the time to waste waiting for replies at the same time. He had much bigger issues at this point, and his main priority was to carry his husband to their shared hotel room.  
  
If that is Hashirama could get him to walk somewhat normally.  
  
Or do anything normally.  
  
By the time they walked into the hallway, Madara almost instantly became limp and not compliant what-so-ever. His body slumped down to the ground, giddily looking up at who he considered the love of his life. The person who he trusted. The person that he just married hours earlier. And the person that was now becoming his personal source of entertainment. At this point, there was nothing that anyone can do to stop the snorting laughter or even remotely move. Especially since the drunken loon was firmly sat against the wall with his head between his own legs. Tears fell from his eyes from how hard that he was laughing, falling to his side while clutching his stomach. Hashirama could only drag the other by both arms, rolling his eyes at the sheer stupidity that was his husband. It took much longer than expected. On multiple occasion would the drunken man dig his heels into the ground, hindering their progress annoyingly.  
  
At least when they took the elevator up to the top floor it was not as horrible.  
  
The worst that had happened was Madara rolling around and clinging to Hashirama's leg, looking up at him with half lidded eyes. He whined loudly as he was dragged, digging his heels into the ground once more. The older of the couple was beginning to become just a little frustrated, but thankfully they finally reached their room. For now, it was time to attempt to get the giddy, drunk man to bed.  
  
"Hey Hashi," the said man hummed, fumbling around with the key card. There was a sigh of relief when the door unlocked, hefting the other up by the arms and began the awkward waddle into the room, "Hey Hashirama, I love you."  
  
"I love you too-"  
  
"Like I just love you!" Madara exclaimed loudly, his giggling coming back obnoxiously. His words were becoming worse the more he spoke, "Wow, you are just love. I just... I just love. Wow, like..." At this point, all focus was getting the other stripped and ready for a long night of slumber.  
  
And hopefully a forgetful next day.  
  
"Hey... Hey Hashirama..." Madara kept repeating the same two words, childishly tugging. His rambunctious energy was starting to die down considerably, Hashirama taking note on what was happening. Quickly, he removed the other's shirt as soon as he sat Madara down. There was little time to waste, fully knowing that the sleepy male was going to become restless soon. Despite being a rather obnoxious lightweight, the positive thing was that the drunken high was always so short lived.  
  
Quietly, Hashirama laid the man down and began to tuck him in tightly with the plush blanket. Soft shuffling was heard as Hashirama backed away, craning his head so that he could watched the other move among his cozy cocoon. The elder turned completely around as he noticed that the other was motioning him to stay. Of course he would, and he was not going to hesitate either. With a soft hum, the Senju remove his jacket and shoes, not caring if he was fully dressed as he took a chair and set it so that he was able to lean against the bed. It made his lower back ache, but at least the younger was able to play with his hair. A common thing even as sober. There was a murmur of unintelligent words, the sobering man's head lulling into the others hands as he muttered nothing.  
  
For now, was the time to be peaceful.


End file.
